Redundancy
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: Sequel to "You're What." History can be a little bit redundant. Things could not be better. Not. Kataang, Tokka and maybe a bit of Maiko.
1. The News

**A/N: **Alrighty people. I've been thinking about doing this for a while. It took me so long because I'm just really lazy and don't feel like thinking this much. I feel like it now, so I hope you guys like what I can come up with.

Four years had passed since the birth of Kaia, and those years, although not always so happy at the time, were bliss in retrospect. Katara and Aang were some of the best parents, very attentive and loving. Sokka was the doting, sarcastic, meat-loving uncle to his little Water Tribe princess. Toph, or Aunt Toph as Kaia would know her, is slowly beginning to be able to show affection without punching.

"Daaaaaddddyyyy!" The girl's shriek could be heard throughout her home as her father, and man as rambunctious as she, ran through the kitchen, the small girl on his back. He stopped to briefly kiss his beautiful wife as she chuckled and continued stirring dinner.

"Aang, be careful. She's only four!"

Aang slowed and came to a complete stop before gently hoisting Kaia off his back and onto her feet. She giggled loudly and ran to her mother.

"Mamma, is the food ready yet?" She asked, while yanking on her mother's dress roughly.

Katara bent down and smoothed her daughter's dark hair away from her face. "Soon, love. But guess what?" Kaia grinned toothily and shouted, "What!"

Katara smiled and said, "Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph are coming to visit today, and they're going to stay for a few weeks!"

"For really and truly Mama?!"

Aang sidled up and wrapped his arms around Katara as she nodded. They both chuckled as she threw her arms in the air and ran to her room, yelling, "Yay!! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!!"

The peace left in her wake was soothing. Aang spun Katara around and kissed her soundly. Minutes later, she pulled away and whispered, "Aang, this is the kind of thing that got up Kaia in the first place. Do you think we're ready for another child?" Her eyes were searching his, worried.

The eighteen-year old Airbender gave her a heartmelting grin. "If you think we are, we are. In the mean time, though, we could practice being….shall we say, safe?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled, obviously warming to the idea. "Maybe we can, when Sokka and Toph get here. But for now, I'd rather not answer Kaia's questions about what the sounds are in our room. Deal?"

Aang chuckled. "Sounds like you have a deal, beautiful lady." Katara playfully smacked his shoulder, blushing.

Finally dinner was ready and all that was left was for Sokka and Toph to arrive. Aang and Katara were sitting and eating dinner. Kaia was excitedly running about the house, too thrilled with the upcoming 

visit to eat or even stay still. Thumps could be heard from Kaia's room. Katara shook her head, not even bothering to worry or ask Kaia what she'd done.

At last, there was a knock at the door and Toph could be heard arguing loudly with Sokka.

"I see nothing much has changed," Aang said sardonically. Katara nodded in agreement as she opened the door.

"Sokka, shut up! My hair is fine the way it is!" Toph said angrily as she stalked in. Sokka was gesturing to Toph's trademark bun as he replied, "I would just like to see how your hair looks down. Is there something wrong with that?"

Toph rounded on him. "No, there is nothing wrong with that, I just don't want to take my hair down, okay, Sokka?"

Aang and Katara glanced at each other. _What an odd thing to argue over.._

At that, Katara jumped in. "Okay, back to your corners. Dinner's done and Kaia is thrilled to see you two." Sokka and Toph both had to smile through their annoyance. The newest addition to their Gaang was quite loveable.

"Uncle Sokka!! Aunt Toph!! You're here!!" Dark hair and pale skin flew past her parents as she ran into her Uncle's open arms. He gave her a bear hug and kissed her forehead. She then ran to Toph, who picked her up and snuggled her close.

"Ooh, I missed you, kid!" Kaia laughed happily.

"I'm glad you're here, too. I have lots to show you!" Toph threw Katara and Aang a smile and followed Kaia to her room, where said "lots" was.

Sokka hugged his sister and shook hands with Aang. "Guys, I have something to tell you." Katara and Aang sat on the kitchen chairs and gestured for him to spill.

"Okay, since you two are probably going to yell at me any way I explain it, I'll just say it. Toph and I have been…together for a while now. And now…well…she's pregnant."

Katara and Aang were too shocked to speak.

All they could think was, "Not again."


	2. Explanations

**A/N: I'm liking what I'm seeing. Fifty zillion reviews/favorites/alerts within a day of putting this fic up. Keep it up, seriously. Reviews are love. Thanks to those of you who did review already, as well. I tried to reply, but if I didn't, don't take it personally. I was babysitting at the time and my mind was elsewhere. Anyways, on with the story!**

Katara was shocked and Aang didn't know whether he should laugh at Sokka or comfort his wife.

Katara was sputtering, "You….and Toph…I….what….insane!" Sokka just watched and nodded calmly. He had apparently had a bit of time to take this news in and accept it. "Yes, Katara, Toph and I. She's about two and a half months pregnant at this point. I love her and hope she'll want to marry me."

"Wow," Aang said, "a lot has changed." Katara nodded weakly. Sokka patted his sister's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry. Toph knew what she was getting into. I swear we weren't drunk at the time or anything." Katara and Aang both stared at him. "You better not have been," Katara replied tartly.

At that moment, something changed in her mind. "Well, I see what needs to be done here. You and Toph are going to live with Aang and I, at least until the baby is born. I'll help Toph with anything she needs and Aang can keep a spiritual eye on her as well. Is that alright, Sokka?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Toph's voice cut clearly from across the room. "Sounds fine to me. I'd love to stay here. The kid is going to need a big family, after all." Sokka smiled and crossed the room and kissed Toph softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up at him, eyes determined. "I'm sure. I love you and I love this baby. I want it to know all the love and affection our family has for each other. Oh, and of course I'll marry you."

To this point, Sokka looked shocked and blushed profusely. "You weren't supposed to hear that part." Toph smirked. "Snoozles, I'm blind, not deaf. You're voice is loud normally, and this house is very echo-y." Katara and Aang couldn't take it any longer. They burst into laughter. "Dinner's ready," Katara finally gasped. Sokka, ever the "meat and sarcasm guy" could not pass up the scent coming from them kitchen area. His sister's cooking skills had greatly improved with the birth of Kaia, if that were possible.

"Where did Kaia get to?" Aang wondered. A high-pitched giggle could be hear from the other room. Toph smiled. "Speak of the devil…" Kaia ran in, shouting, "I'm ready for dinner, Mamma! Hi daddy, hi Uncle Sokka, hi Aunt Toph!" Toph ruffled Kaia's long, dark hair. "Good, because your mother worked hard on that."

After dinner, Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph sat Kaia down, planning to explain to Kaia about Toph's pregnancy. Katara tentatively spoke first, "Kaia, we have some great news for you. Aunt Toph is going to have a baby, and she's getting married to Uncle Sokka!" Kaia looked curiously between Toph and Sokka. "But….I thought you were already married." Aang snorted, and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"No, baby, we're not married, but we will be soon. We're going to get married after Aunt Toph has her baby." Sokka explained.

Kaia cocked her head to the side. "I don't see a baby in there." Sokka smiled and glanced at Toph. She leaned forward and said, "Put your hand on my belly. Can you feel how warm and hard it is? That's where the baby is. It will get bigger and time goes on, and when it's big enough, it will be ready to be born." Kaia nodded, absorbing. "How will it come out?" Aang coughed and said, "Er…how about we tell you when you're older?" Kaia nodded glumly. "Ooooh-kay, daddy."


	3. Morning Chat

**A/N: I'm really happy with all the hits that this story and "You're What" are getting. I know Toph has seemed a little OOC so far, and I'm working on fixing that. Just to clear things up, Toph is at the end of her first trimester (third month.) She's going to be a little whacky and even sentimental (gasp!)**

Nearing the end of her third month, signs of pregnancy were beginning to show. Toph's stomach was protruding ever so slightly and morning sickness was a normal occurrence. She often acted quite stand-offish. Sokka, ever the proud father-to-be, was always near her. It got to the point where she would have to bodily bend him away from her. She was relishing bending while she could, because Katara strictly informed her that it wasn't healthy to bend while pregnant. It was also, she said, very uncomfortable.

Kaia was positively thrilled by the news that not only were her beloved aunt and uncle were staying, not only were aforementioned aunt and uncle getting married, but that she was going to have another child to play with. She did worry about Toph a lot, because she didn't fully understand that it was okay for her to be puking once in a while. Aang had tried to explain as best he could, but Aang, being Aang, just couldn't nail it on the head.

"Sokka, I don't know what fluffy pillows have to do with pregnancy, but if you touch those pillows one more time, I will be forced to smash you with a boulder."

A shirtless Aang ambled to Toph and Sokka's door early one morning, having been woken up by Toph's rough, no-nonsense voice. Argumentative, as ever, Sokka hotly replied, "I'm just trying to make you more comfortable." Aang could practically _feel _Toph's eyes roll. "I'm really fine. I'm promise. You'd be the first person to hear about it if I wasn't. Really." Aang smiled, and walked back to his bed, in which lay his beautiful wife.

In the next room, Sokka sat on the bed and placed his hands on Toph's hips.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much you mean to me?"

The black-haired woman smiled. "Well, I would hope so, knowing the situation and all. Don't you worry your meat-and-sarcasm-filled little brain, though, because I love you too."

Sokka could do nothing but smile and let the affectionate poke slide. He rather liked being insulted by her, because he knew it was her way of caring. She was absently rubbing her stomach, looking pensive.

"Sokka?" He looked up, eyes questioning.

"I'm scared. I've never had to admit it before, but I'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if the baby doesn't make it…or I don't make it?" Her milky white eyes were teary. Sokka's face softened. "Toph, I promise….no, I swear, that I will protect you. No matter what. I will _not _lose the woman I love again. I couldn't protect Yue, Suki never wanted any protection…and you…even though you're the greatest Earthbender in the world and need no protection….you're still fragile and beautiful and small."

Toph sniffed quietly.

"Honestly, I don't think pregnancy will do you any damage, and even if it did, do you really think Katara would just let you go like that without a fight? Not a snowball's chance in the Fire Nation. You're strong. If anything, from what Aang has told me, even after I said I really didn't wanna know, pregnancy just makes a woman even more beautiful."

The woman beside him snorted into her hand. "As touched as I am by that, I really don't think Aang meant it about _all _women. This is Katara we're talking about. She is beauty personified. All pregnancy will do for me is make me fat and ugly. I hate to be blunt…well, no, I don't, but you know what I mean."

Shaking his head, Sokka placed a hand on Toph's stomach and said, "While I can't deny that my sister is very pretty, I can deny the rest. It does change all women. I've seen it. They practically glow. I also doubt that you will look no less spectacular than usual as the baby grows. So you gain a few pounds? Newsflash, it happens to every pregnant woman. You will always be the most beautiful Earthbender in the world. At least to me."

"Wow, Sokka," Toph said, looking both touched and disturbed, "you've given 'mushy' a new definition. You sounded…..like….Aang!"

Aang, walking by their door right then, looked offended and muttered, "Stupid play. I'm not a woman!"

Toph smiled, and Sokka gave her a questioning look. "Nevermind, just Aang." Sokka shrugged and let it go. At that moment, Katara walked in. "Hey, guys. Toph, I'm here to check on the baby and it's mother. Are you okay? Any morning sickness?"

Toph nodded, obviously not enjoying being reminded of her less-than-pleasant morning. Katara hummed, finding her answer satisfactory. "I'm going to check the baby's heartbeat. I warmed the water for you. Please expose your stomach." Sokka snickered at his sister. She was acting like the consummate professional.

Toph raised the nightshirt she had on to reveal her almost-flat stomach. Katara waterbent (A/N: waterbended?) the water she had brought with her around her hand and placed it gently on Toph's abdomen. She shut her eyes and hummed again. "It sounds normal. In a few weeks, I should be able to tell you what the gender is."

Sokka rubbed Toph's stomach thoughtfully. "What should our names be? For the baby, I mean."

"I think I'd like Moana for a girl and Tu for a boy. What do you think?" Toph said.

Sokka nodded. "I think they're perfect."

**A/N: It took forever to finish that. I could not think of anything to write. I'm going month-by-month, so it's hard to work with just what you should happen. **

**Moana means "wide expanse of water" in Maori  
Tu means "earth" in Chinese.**

**I thought that they were rather appropriate, but I'm open to other suggestions for Sokka's favorites. Reviews are love!**


End file.
